


Power

by soft_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, I guess this doesn't make any sense, Idk fam, Introspection, first 10 minutes of IW, inspired by the power stone, or does it?, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_boi/pseuds/soft_boi
Summary: He could feel it, pulsing through his veins. He hungered – no, he lusted for it. Yet, it was just out of reach. Taken from him again. Distant.





	Power

He could feel it, pulsing through his veins. He hungered – no, he _lusted_ for it. Yet, it was just out of reach. Taken from him again. Distant.

 

Distant? No, that’s not the right word. “Distant” implies that it will take him a long time to get it, and it won’t. Not to him. Every day he spends passes like a second, and he’s drunk on the feeling. Nothing mattered anymore except _that._

 

The power. Oh, he wanted it so badly, no one understood. Understood the extent of it, yes; he knew that no one was blind to the battle of New York. But the feeling itself? It was indescribable. Well, maybe it wasn’t. He did love to ramble, after all.

 

Pure power felt like swimming up to the surface of the water, like an amphibian tasting air for the first time. He felt like he was about to be liberated; yet he was leaving something behind.

 

How much would he sacrifice for the sake of a little fun? That’s all it was, after all. Loki was desensitized to everything; he felt nothing, except for endorphins pounding throughout his body with power. _From_ power. That was the cause of all this, after all, and why he was seeing his brother in front of him, dying.

 

Even the immortal can become mortal, and it was sobering.

 

He couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing his idiot brother’s face again.

 

_Isn’t this what you want? Odin is dead, and next is your brother. Did you not wish for that? Don’t you want him –?_

 

“Alright, stop!”

 

Loki didn’t know whether he said it to the voice in his head, or to the titan, the monster, crushing his brother’s skull. Yes, actually, he did know. He just didn’t want to admit it.

 

Loki produced the Tesseract, and all was starting to go well. Besides the end of the world being imminent, of course. He had his brother. All was well.

 

Except it wasn’t.

 

Loki was no longer in power. It didn’t take him long to realize this. He knew he wouldn’t be in power. It _was_ distant this time. The thought itself gave him power, as paradoxical as it is. Loki had never felt more alive, never so utterly _mortal_.

 

Denial can be one of the most powerful things in the universe, and breaking free shows you have power yourself. He had made the first step to discovering himself, and he knew what had to happen.

 

“I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin, and rightful king of Jotunheim, pledge to you my undying fidelity.”

 

The words were empty and he knew it. He knew that Thanos knew it, too. They were engineered to be obvious in their trickery. And that there, was their trick. Loki paused, conjuring a blade. If Thanos didn’t know before, the silent space in time was telling enough. He gathered his strength, and brought up the knife. Thanos caught him by the wrist.

 

Predictability, it seems, is an unfortunate side effect of power. Once one has it, there is no need to keep people on their toes. That much seems obvious. Predictable. So it seems only fitting that Thanos’s demise be tailored to his actions being foreseen.

 

And then, he was gone. The body lay limp in the large, meaty hands. He had no idea that he had just tipped the first domino in the series. The poor, thoughtless clone, with the mind of a puppet was murdered. Loki had done it again. It was not the last to be seen of him. His brother knew that if nothing else, he was predictable.

 

Loki had won, and he felt powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I might make one based on all the stones (of Loki or of others) idk you tell me


End file.
